The Reason
by LoveLife1
Summary: This is a spoiler for When I Get You Alone  Blaine is just returning the favor.


**Okay. To be honest I don't think this will actually happen. I have only read a few of the spoilers, and apparently some were just leaked that aren't very good. This plot just came to me, though, and I had to write it. I am sorry for all of my grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you will enjoy it. **

**I do not own Glee or it's characters. **

The Reason

Their entrance through the glass doors had received a great amount of stares. They were, after all, clad in the same garments and when a group of fifteen high school age boys walk into a store you know there's going to be trouble. They wouldn't have walked in any other way though. They came in as a group because they were a family, and family is supposed to support their members through their hardest of times. Even if some of the members didn't know exactly why they were there, or why they were singing this song, they could feel the intensity from their seasoned companions.

It wasn't until before they walked into the store, though, did everyone realize just how important this was to a certain person in the group. Their leader, Blaine, stopped them to give a pep talk just before their "show". He said what most leaders would say "Let's give it our all", "It's just a performance, don't be nervous", and "No matter what we're a team." But it wasn't the words that had scared the team; it was the fact that their fearless leader was scared. He showed it in his eyes, and in the way he nervously looked around. They all knew something was about to happen.

Kurt, one of the newer members, could practically taste the nerves running off of Blaine. He went to ask him about it, but when he did Blaine just gave him his thousand watt smile and brushed it off like it was nothing. Though the reaction perturbed Kurt he didn't push it any farther. He had only known Blaine for a few short months, and in that time he had gotten close to the boy but not necessarily _that_ close. He knew there were still things Blaine hid from him; things that he couldn't bring up for fear of losing it. He waited patiently, though, because he knew Blaine would tell him if the time came.

They were now all evenly dispersed in the store, a few workers keeping a wary eye on them, and Blaine stood near a small round table filled with pullover jackets. He tapped his fingers against his leg, a nervous habit that he could never break, and tried to collect his bearings before he started. His emotions were raging a war over his body, and Blaine didn't know if one moment he felt nervous, anxious, or even excited.

A few feet away stood one of the Gap's employees, if he had seen the boys clad in uniforms he hadn't made it known, most of the members in this group had seen him only once and that was all they needed. It was the first time they had seen Blaine break down, and even if he had been new no one messed with their family. They all gave their leader supporting looks, or in the cases of few they gave the boy a smile of knowing behind his back.

Blaine gave the cue to his team, and they started their opening runs. Only for just a second did Blaine almost back out, but he wouldn't dare to do such a thing now. He was going to be poised, he was going to be professional, and this show was going to go on. Blaine wouldn't break down right in the middle of the store; he just wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He closed his eyes and took a breath in, and now he was going to give that boy a performance that he would remember. After all, he was just returning the favor.

_Baby girl, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feelin' for long no_

Blaine thought this was the perfect opening to his situation. He had wondered the same thing after the what had happened. The gap employee had walked over to a mannequin, but soon looked behind him when he heard that familiar voice. He was shocked and frozen for a moment but turned quickly away as if to ignore Blaine. No, there was no way he was walking away from him this time.

_See all these illusions just take us too long  
(Ooooh) And I want it bad..  
Because you walk pretty,  
Because you talk pretty,  
'Cause you make me sick  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

Blaine and a few of his group followed the employee while he tried to run away to another part of the store. When the employee had gone to another round table to pick up clothes five of the boys popped up behind him, and as he walked away again Blaine smiled and practically yelled the last line at him. They weren't going to be able to make him leave this time.

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin'  
Asking for a raise  
Well does she want me to carry her home now?_

_So does she want me to buy her things?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my shirt,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

Blaine dance towards the sunglasses and picked up his own pair of pink wayfarers that Jeff had conveniently put there. He put them on in a mock nonchalant manner, and looked at the Gap employee over the top rim. Blaine then started to follow even closer, but not close enough to touch, and was practically pushing the boy away. He could faintly hear their taunts even now though. "So whose name would the two of you take?" "Not Andersons, I bet he's the girl in the relationship."

_When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you you'll know baby (know)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone now (it's all mine)  
_

Blaine stood there singing his all towards the boy. Paying his attention solely on him he tried to show all of his feelings through his eyes. He wanted to show him that he was better now, and that he had gotten over him. He wanted to say that he was done with him, and that he could pull off a show just as flawlessly as the boy had once done. When Blaine had finished this verse he smiled a fake smile and watched the gap employee stomp over towards his counter.

_Baby girl you da shhh!  
That makes you my equivalent  
Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,  
All right  
All my dawgs talkin' fast-  
Aint you got some photographs?  
'Cause you shook that room like a star, now  
Yes you did, oh_

Blaine wondered if he, himself, still had those photos they took in the photo booth. He also made a mental note to burn them if he did. The gap employee was clearly uncomfortable now, and it seemed as though he was done trying to run away. He was done acting like he didn't know him, but it was a little too late for Blaine. He wasn't the star in this manipulation.

_All these intrusions just take us too long  
(Ooooh) And I want you so bad..  
Because you walk city,  
Because you talk city,  
__**'Cause you make me sick**__  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'  
_

He almost lost it when he sang those words. The boy had practically killed him on the inside, and he knew it was through then. The group had started to dance around Blaine, and it was his reminder that he had to keep going. Blaine had to remember that this was the end and that a better chapter in his life was hopefully about to begin.

_So I pray to something she aint bluffin',  
Rubbin' up on me  
(Oooh) Well does she want me to make a vow?  
Check it  
(Oooh)Well does she want me to make it now?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my voice,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

When the group all sat on the table around Blaine it was supposed to represent their family. It was supposed to say that he had them, and that they weren't going to let the boy hurt him again. They were a family, but what Blaine was about to do he had to do it on his own. So, they let him down and he finished the song off by sliding towards the boy.

_When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you you'll know baby (know)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone now (it's all mine)_

When Blaine held up those stupid socks, and his fake smile he looked into the boy's eyes. He saw practically their entire past in one quick flash. He especially saw the one part he wanted to forget.

* * *

Blaine was a freshman at East Athens High School, and he liked to think of himself as a pretty easy going guy. He got along with everybody, well mostly, and he tried to be nice and not get mad over stupid comments and jeers. He was in the Glee club, his favorite class, and he even had a boyfriend.

Oh, his boyfriend. He was wonderful, talented, sweet, kind, and even easy on the eyes. They loved to go on dates together to parks, museums, and fancy restaurants. Even though he was Blaine's first boyfriend, Blaine couldn't help but picture himself with Sebastian for the rest of his life.

This was who Blaine was walking towards right now, actually. It was after school and the hallways were pretty much empty, and Blaine gave an inward sigh of relief. He spotted Sebastian at his locker, but to his dismay two of his football friends stood there with him. Blaine put up his charade and confidently walked over to them.

"Hey fag, what are you still doing here?" one of the football players said. He saw Sebastian's eyes on him, but he said nothing. Blaine rolled his eyes and continued.

"I just needed to talk to Sebastian for a second." Blaine's voice was even and calm. Both of the football players laughed.

"Why, so you could ask for free butt sex?"

"I'm sorry, but Sebastian doesn't want any of your gay germs."

So, Sebastian wasn't out at school. It was okay though, because Sebastian was his boyfriend, and if he wanted Blaine to act like they didn't know each other then… whatever. He was just scared. His family didn't support gay people, and he had seen the way people treated out and proud Blaine. He was sweet and caring when they were out somewhere else, but here Blaine could understand wanting to keep things under wraps.

Throughout the transaction Sebastian just watched. No emotion showed on his face, and if he cared what the boys were saying, well, Blaine would find out later. The latter just ignored them and tried to explain his situation.

"No, he is just my partner for the history project. I wanted to ask if he had any ideas on what we should do."

Both of the boys gave Sebastian a sorry look.

"You got paired with him? I'm so sorry."

"Geez, they couldn't pair the piece of shit with someone else?"

Sebastian shrugged and added.

"Well, you can walk in zigzags the rest of your life, but sometimes you just can't help but step in the stuff. Y'know?"

This might have hurt a little bit more than Blaine let on. Later Sebastian would tell him he was just trying to keep up appearances, and that he loved him. It was going to be alright, as long as they had those times after school. Blaine started to tap on his leg.

"You might want to watch out Sebastian, because I hear being gay is contagious."

"Then you would turn into a prancing princess like him."

"So whose name would the two of you take?"

"Not Andersons, I bet he's the girl in the relationship."

Both of the boys were now laughing loudly.

"I think I'll be alright. I would never want to be gay."

Blaine didn't usually have to confront Sebastian in school. They usually just ignored each other, and it also helped that Sebastian was a year ahead of him. He was pretty sure if they had to speak to each other like they were now then he would go home crying every day. Blaine wasn't going to just take it, though.

"I don't think any guy in his right mind would ever fall for you anyway. Look at you, your hair is scraggily and gross, your face is oddly shaped, and you dress like someone who lives in a garbage can."

Blaine raised one triangular eyebrow at Sebastian to let him know to lie off a little. The football players stopped laughing and a mad look crossed over their eyes.

"Watch it, fag."

"We could put you in the dumpsters if you would like."

Blaine rolled his eyes once again. Their idiotic comments were beginning to be enough.

"Okay, Dumb and Dumber, how about you two wander off so I can talk to my history partner in peace."

Blaine knew he shouldn't have said that. He was just tired of his fake charade, and he really needed to talk to Sebastian right now. It was going to have to wait, though, because as soon as he said the words Blaine was instantly thrown and held against a locker.

"I think we ought to teach you a lesson." The one holding him against a locker raised his fist, but his friend stopped him.

"No, let Sebastian throw the first punch. It will be sort of an induction into the group."

Both boys looked towards Sebastian whose face had gone hard. He nodded slowly, and walked towards them. Blaine had started to shake. Why was he doing this? Why won't he stop? Because, he hadn't hurt any of the gay kids at school, and people were starting to wonder. The punch to the face came quick, and Blaine let only a few tears fall. Even if Sebastian had only hit him that one time, he had let the other two hit and kick him more than once. Blaine understood why he was doing this, but he was his boyfriend. Sebastian had told him that he loved him numerous times. If you loved someone, wouldn't you want to keep them out of harm's way?

Blaine didn't speak to Sebastian for a week. He was too conflicted to even try to have a conversation with the boy. His mind was going over their relationship, and now he was thinking that hiding their relationship was a stupid idea. How could he let Sebastian do that? Blaine felt incredibly stupid. Later he would call to break up with Sebastian. Blaine wouldn't date anyone for almost two years.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Those were the first words out of Sebastian's mouth. Blaine politely put the socks on the counter and looked at him. He had grown older since he last saw him. His hair was lighter, and his face more defined.

"I'm singing our song! Remember when I worked at Starbucks and you came and asked me out with this song?"

Sebastian had, had a crush on Blaine. So, one day he plucked up the courage to go to his work place and sing When I Get You Alone. Blaine was shocked, and a bit embarrassed at the time, but when Sebastian asked him to go out on a date he definitely said yes. The song quickly became _their_ song and they would sing it all the time.

"Why?"

Blaine grinned.

"Because, this is my way of saying I'm over you." Sebastian didn't say anything, but Blaine hadn't wanted him to.

"I have been so afraid to date anyone because of you. I keep thinking about how you treated me, and I was afraid that it will happen again. Not anymore though. You are out of my mind, my life, and you left my heart a very long time ago. You said you loved me, but you were so full of it and I was just too blind to see it."

Blaine paused to catch his breath.

"Now, I see how terrible a person you were, and I hope I will never be like you. I actually love someone, and I will be damned if I take him for granted. You might have kept me from telling him until now, but I'm over you. So, this is a goodbye."

Blaine held out his hand for Sebastian. An awkward moment lingered between the boys, and Blaine realized he wasn't going to take it. With a smile and a shake of his head he said:

"You should probably watch and take notes now."

Blaine turned around to see a very shell shocked Kurt standing amongst his family of friends. He quickly walked over to him and took his hand.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was acting like a scared child, but I realized the only thing I am scared of when it comes to you is losing you. I am absolutely in love with you, and it would be my honor to take you out on a date tonight if you will have me."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, and he realized he hadn't been afraid of singing to his ex but afraid of the rejection from the person he truly loves. He watched as Kurt slowly smiled, and without an answer he plowed himself into a hug with Blaine.

"So, is that a yes?" Blaine asked while holding Kurt tightly.

"Of course, it's a thousand times yes!" Kurt yelled into his year.

Their group of friends cheered loudly, and even the crowd of store employees and shopper cheered amongst them. Blaine, if at all possible, held Kurt even tighter. He didn't look around to see if Sebastian had any reaction. He didn't even care, because the boy he loved was right here in his arms.


End file.
